


Cross the Line

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Humans (TV series) Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Synth! Lancelot, Synth! Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

Harry端着茶杯在玻璃窗前伫足凝望，直到看见两名不速之客在房子前面的台阶处消失，这才转过身来，穿过客厅，走进房间，在紧闭的衣柜柜门上敲了三下。  
柜门吱呀打开，藏在里面的合成人迟钝地将头转向他，一件驼色毛衣还攥在他手里，他深深地嗅闻了一下毛衣的气味。“Harry，”合成人说，“这是你决定推荐李时穿过的衣服！那天你把墨水渍洒到了举荐信上，不得不重写一封，你还让我确认了三次他乘坐的到伦敦的航班。”  
Harry伸手擦掉他嘴角的果酱，顿了顿，又给他抹掉从鼻孔里留下的蓝色血迹。血迹现在已经变得稀薄，但仍然留下隐约的影子。合成人安静地让他做完这一切，绿色的眼睛看着他。  
“Harry，”合成人用因为单调，一成不变而显得天真的语调继续说，“外面快要下雨了。”  
“我知道，Merlin。”Harry拍拍他的手臂，“我知道我的健康报告怎么写，但我想喝杯酒了。”  
Merlin在衣柜里稍微蹲下身体，以一种不舒服的姿势等待着他的下一步指令。一件衬衫的袖子搭在他的一个肩膀上，他没有听到Harry的回答。“马丁尼，Harry，那是你最喜欢的酒。”  
Harry把他从那堆缠在一起的衣物里解救出来，禁不住抬手按住他的肩头。“来吧，让我们把你弄出来，”Harry微笑一下，尽量不让对方看出自己忧心忡忡，“可不能让你再一次短路。”  
Merlin还在柜子里望着他，手指紧紧攥住那间毛衣，Harry朝他伸出手，Merlin的目光转过来，落在他的手指上，他伸出手，手指试探着碰了一下Harry的指腹，Harry微笑了一下以鼓励他，Merlin这才抬起肩膀，将胳膊往上抬起，握住他的手。  
“我不会回收你，”Harry对他的合成人自言自语，“只有你知道我喜欢什么样的马丁尼。”  
Merlin从衣柜里踏出，对他睁着眼睛。“Galahad，你是一个，退休的，特工，”Merlin固执而安静地重复道，“你是一个退休的，特工，所以你喜欢，特定做法的马丁尼，所以你喜欢——”  
Harry轻轻把手掌迅速覆在Merlin还在开合的嘴唇上，堵住他剩下的话。“别再说这种话，他们会以安全理由把你回收掉，你听见了吗？好了，现在那些讨厌家伙走了，我们坐下来吧。”  
Merlin眨着眼睛，并没有迹象表明他听到了Harry的要求，但当Harry松开手掌时，他意外地安静。  
Harry把手插回睡袍口袋里，带着Merlin回到客厅坐下。“我们来看部电影？你喜欢电影，是吗？”  
Merlin朝他平稳地转过头来，眨了眨眼睛。“我该分享这些信息吗？”Merlin问道。  
“那由你来决定，不是吗？”Harry纵容地说，“对了，草莓酥饼！等我一阵，我很快就回来。”  
Harry端着茶盘，往厨房走去，每走一步他脸上的笑容就转化为担忧。他听到房门被打开的声音，立刻从厨房出来走到书房往外看，看见了Merlin站在外面，茫然四顾的孤寂的背影。

四个月前  
“我说过了，”Harry回答，“我不需要那部机器。”  
“那不是我们配给你的，”Arthur说，“那是你受伤后保险公司配给你的，它只会在你家里待上四个月，直到你康复为止——把这当做是你退休以后的福利吧。”  
Harry悄然握紧自己的拐杖。“我说过了，我不需要它，我自己能——”  
“Galahad，别再和我争论了，”Arthur斥责，“你连走路都很勉强！你认为如果你只是受了轻伤，我会让你因此退休吗？你没有亲人，没有子女，就把这当做是……”  
Harry认识了半辈子的老特工没有把话说下去，只是沉下了脸。“当做什么？”Harry嘲讽道，“我晚上不会摔倒在厕所里的保证？”  
Arthur长长叹了口气。“我老了，Harry，别再和我争执。就这么办吧。”  
“好吧。”Harry生硬地答应下来，朝Arthur后面站着的那个仍未启动的合成人看了一眼  
它看起来像在沉睡，Arthur的手指按上它的下颚底端，它醒过来，睁开眼。Harry紧绷着背部坐在沙发上，打量着这个进入他生活中的不速之客。  
Eggsy敲门进来，看见里面发生的这一幕以后张大了嘴。“Harry，那不是——”他截断话头，看着那个合成人，“你打算——我是说——”  
“别这么大惊小怪的，Eggsy，”男孩的惊讶反而让Harry平静下来，“这是离职补偿金。”  
“因为你的职业的特殊原因，”Arthur补充道，“潜在的二级用户会被设定为中情局，Harry，如果它发生了故障，或是有泄秘的风险，他们会收到报告，它会被回收，就这些了。”  
Harry拄起拐杖费力地往前走，合成人跟在他的身后，保持着一段距离。Eggsy摸摸自己的头。  
“你就打算这么离开？”已经成为资深特工的男孩喊道，“不说点什么？”  
Harry讥讽地回过头，挑起一侧眉毛。“不。”  
他挪到门边，但合成人已经先他一步打开了门，Harry瞪对方一眼，他重新把门关上，再自己打开，然后望着没有什么表情的合成人。  
“再见，Eggsy。”Harry说完，故意让门在他身后关上，合成人不得不重新打开门，自己出来。Harry在走廊里等着，合成人打开门以后对他伸出手。“你可以叫我Merlin，Harry。”  
Harry斜眼看了看对方，忽略那只伸出的手，自己朝前走去。

在新大楼的门外，Merlin突然朝他转过身。“你想让我来开车吗，Harry？”Merlin问道。  
Harry要拒绝，但随即看了眼自己手上的拐杖。他颓然叹息着，Harry说：“好吧。”  
Merlin上前一步，替他拉开车门，又抬起左手胳膊，朝他伸来右手，做了个探戈起步般的滑稽姿势，Harry沉着脸望着合成人的动作。“你干什么？”  
“你的腿丧失了百分之五十的功能，Harry，根据你的医疗档案，你不能仅靠拐杖的帮助顺利上车，你可以先把拐杖交给我，我将你抱上车。别担心，这不会产生额外的费用。”  
Harry撑着拐杖直起身体，瞅着在他跟前笔直站着的合成人。“你是认真的。”他惊讶地喃喃。  
“我能建议把你的拐杖放到车尾箱里，直到我们抵达目的地为止吗？”Merlin彬彬有礼地说。  
“真是，”Harry觉得自己正像个老人一样嘟嘟囔囔，“我腿断了，但并没有残废，你明白吗？”  
Merlin站在计程车的车门斜前方，仍然保持着那个姿势看着他。“对不起，Harry，但恐怕我没明白你的问题。”  
Harry摇头。他试探着抬起一只手抓住Merlin的胳膊，颤巍巍朝前走了一步，无人扶住的拐杖立刻朝一旁倒去。Harry大口喘息，右腿一阵剧痛，汗珠从他额头上流淌下来。受伤十四天以来，这还是他第一次不借助拐杖行走。  
Merlin的右臂立刻绕到他的腋下环住他的腰，将他稳稳抱住，另一只手在拐杖落地前接住了它，一切都在一眨眼的功夫里面完成的。Harry剧烈地喘着气，在Merlin的搀扶下勉强站稳。  
“我感觉像是刚学会走路的小孩，”Harry瞪着Merlin，“现在开心了？”  
“恐怕我还是不明白你的问题，Harry。”Merlin把拐杖扶正以后说。  
Harry忍住脾气，手掌在Merlin的肩上拍打了一下。“算了，”他的声音嘶哑，“让我上车吧。”  
Merlin躬下身，一手绕过他腿弯将他抱了起来，放到车后座座位上，继而以机械的动作转过身，将拐杖放进车尾箱里，关上车尾箱，从Harry手里接过钥匙，坐进了车子的驾驶位。  
Harry闭上眼睛躺向座椅，嘴唇已经因为方才这一番折腾变得惨白，看来他不服老也不行了。车子拐弯绕过路口，开向另一条街，一直往前，过了二十分钟左右，Harry突然睁开眼睛。  
“你为什么不经过裁缝铺？我的司机永远经过裁缝铺。”  
“很抱歉，Harry，”Merlin回答，“根据地图，从这条街回你家才是最快的捷径——”  
“别随便改变路线，Merlin，”Harry有些生气，“我现在是你的主要用户，我说经过裁缝铺，你就必须经过裁缝铺。”  
Merlin仍然很安静，但在驾驶座位上他的肩膀绷紧了些。“对不起，Harry，下次我会记住的。”  
Harry长长舒出口气，望着司机座位一侧摆放着的监听设备和酒瓶，突然感到有些疲累。他的口气缓和下来。“我今天退休了，Merlin，我只想再一次看见我工作过的地方，仅此而已。”  
“我明白，Harry。”Merlin的声音和平常并无二致，Harry无法判断出他到底明白了没有。

车子在Harry的住处停下，Merlin将他搀扶进屋。Harry在桌旁坐下来，突然感到一阵空虚。他才四十六岁，就已经退休了。除了一身伤病，这份工作什么也没给他留下。  
半夜Harry无法入睡，起身来擦拭他的枪支储藏，他放下狙击步枪时Merlin的出现把他吓了一跳。Merlin不知何时来到了他身后，凝望着他手里的枪。  
“你喜欢枪？”Harry察觉出Merlin的眼睛里有些光彩，不像是初来时那样呆滞无神。  
Merlin站在桌子旁，桌上摆放着的枪械吸引住他的目光。他穿着件Harry的旧套头毛衣，衬衫的下摆露出来遮住腿，他的胳膊笔直垂在身体两侧，僵硬地站着。“我的系统设定规定，任何威胁到人类安全，存在伤害人类可能性的工具和设备我都不能接触及使用，Harry。”  
“不，这不是我问的，”Harry停顿片刻，把自己的词句组织得更好一些，“我是问，你——喜欢——枪吗，Merlin？”  
Merlin再一次缓慢地转过头，眼神又恢复死寂，这一点让Harry颇为失望。  
“我不明白你的问题，Harry。”Merlin直直望着自己的正前方说。  
Harry放下他的HK416，放弃了自己异想天开和合成人交流的想法。“没关系，”他摘下眼镜揉揉鼻梁，一瘸一拐起身安慰地拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，“让我们给你找点衣服穿吧。”  
当天晚上下了很大的雨，Harry在床上辗转难眠，他听着雷声，最终还是放弃努力让自己睡觉的想法。他摸到拐杖，撑着自己从床上挪下来。喘息着站稳，打开电灯开关以后，他发现本来应该处在休眠模式的Merlin不见了。  
Harry找遍了整个房子，都没有找到Merlin。最后，他灵机一动，在卧室里的衣柜前面停下来。  
紧闭的柜门下面露出了一截衣服的袖子。Harry抬手按住柜门，尽量不发出会惊动合成人的任何声音，握稳把手后，他在一瞬间把门打开。  
Merlin躲在柜子里，抱着不知什么时候从Harry的收藏里偷走的HK416，发着抖。他睫毛上沾着雨滴，抬头看着Harry。Harry端详着他的脸，他闭紧的嘴唇，还有他孩子气地抱紧那杆枪的动作。  
“是因为雷声吗？”Harry没花多久便明白过来，“你害怕雷声？”  
但合成人没有明白他的话，而是直愣愣地望着他的脸，他的手指紧扣在扳机上，把枪的一头贴在自己的胸膛上。  
Harry对合成人了解不多，但他认识的合成人可不这样。  
Merlin有些与众不同。一般人在意识到这一点以后恐怕会吓得手直哆嗦，立刻找出说明手册拨打退货热线，但Harry只是沉吟着盯着Merlin看。一个响雷炸响，合成人明显瑟缩了下。  
“Merlin，看着我，”Harry在Merlin跟前打个响指，但收效甚微，“你是否害怕雷声？”  
Merlin的目光终于聚焦望着他了，然而他只朝柜子深处挪动了一下，没有开口的欲望。  
失去耐心，Harry将腹部压在拐杖上支撑住自己的身体，腾出手来朝Merlin伸出。一开始他伸出去的手让合成人警惕地躲开，但Harry将两手盖上对方的耳朵，渐渐捂紧。  
“瞧？”他在阵阵雷声中朝合成人喊道，“这样是不是好多了？！你还能听到雷声吗？”  
合成人怔怔地望了一眼他的手，朝他露出个笑容。Harry在震惊之下松开手，却在失去平衡的情况下朝后倾倒，头撞在柜门上。他呻吟着，Merlin朝他伸出手。  
“我很抱歉，Harry。”Merlin对他说。  
“下一次害怕雷声时，你来找我，”Harry平白竟多出几分耐心，“别躲在这里头，明白了？”  
Merlin点点头，将他搀扶起来放到床上，自己在一边坐下。他的面部表情柔和了些，看上去竟然像一个人类了。  
“谢谢，Harry。”合成人说。


	2. Chapter 2

Percival家的合成人给他们端来两杯酒，给Harry的马丁尼和给Percival的Gibson。他把两个杯子放在桌上，缓慢地把头转向Percival。  
“你还需要别的吗？”  
“不，我想暂时就这些了，James。”Percival说。  
为了确认他们再也不需要什么，合成人转向Harry，Harry朝他微笑了一下，合成人把盛酒杯的盘子收好，目光缓缓从Harry身上移回到Percival处，没有回应Harry的笑容。合成人站起身来，消失在房屋的另一头后，Harry才转向Percival。“‘James’？”Harry问道。  
Percival端着自己的酒杯，反应平静。“Lancelot死后，我让他们给我定制的。”  
“这有帮助吗？”Harry问道，并非因为好奇，只是为了找点话说。  
“我没发疯，他又不是真的James，”Percival说，“你的故事又是什么？”  
Harry循着Percival的视线看向坐在他对面的钢琴凳上的Merlin。Merlin的视线刚才一直停留在经过房间的Lancelot身上，现在移到了自己的正前方，在墙上某一点固定住。Merlin穿着件Harry给他的旧毛衣，两手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上。太规矩了，让Harry有些不舒服。  
“保险公司送来的，”Harry用手里的酒杯指了指Merlin，“它会待到我腿伤好转为止。”  
Merlin转过头，看着Harry。“你需要我参与这场谈话吗，Harry？我可以表明自己的身份。”  
Harry有意忽视了Merlin的问题。“他的名字叫Merlin。”他对Percival解释道。  
Percival的视线落在Merlin身上，打量片刻，不置可否地耸了耸肩。“这也许对你有好处。”  
Harry的心思在别的事情上，他拿眼角余光瞥见James正在穿过客厅，Harry坐在椅子上身体往后仰，假装现在才注意到Percival家的合成人肩膀上的东西。“那是不是——”  
“九毫米口径的，”Percival深吸一口烟，淡淡地说，“不是真正的子弹，橡胶子弹，像是防暴警察用的那种。我知道这听起来很荒唐，但我不在家的时候，他得至少学会保护自己。”  
Harry不再望着James肩膀上的枪套，收回目光，却突然发现Merlin正在出神地注意着同样的东西，Merlin绿色的眼睛里转过一抹渴望。Harry马上说：“不。”  
Merlin把头一点，抿住嘴唇望着Harry，好像有些失望。  
“别这么看着我，你根本不会用枪，”Harry紧接着说，“我可不希望你打中我的脚趾。”  
“拜托，Harry，”Percival拿手里的烟往烟灰缸里一摁，像在强调什么，“你知道我们的工作有多危险，你确实退休了，但你现在的作战能力不到过去一半。你最好还是教会他开枪。”  
Harry不想再谈论这个话题，他转向Merlin。“Merlin，你能去帮James准备午餐吗？”  
“当然，Harry。”  
Merlin的身影转过墙角，消失以后，Percival朝他看了一眼，烟夹在指间。“说吧，”昔日的同伴不无严厉地问道，“你来找我，究竟是为了什么？”  
Harry耸了耸肩，简单讲述了Merlin昨晚发生的异常情况。“这不太正常，不是吗？”Harry望着Percival脸上的神情，但他的老朋友一脸淡漠，“他们有自己的喜好？”  
Percival淡淡一笑。“你是想我说是还是说不？”  
“你知道我想说的是什么，”Harry严厉地说，“这不是个笑话。你的James也这样？”  
Percival把烟往嘴边一凑，深深吸了一口，仰头眯起眼睛看着Harry。“让我给你讲件事，Galahad，”Percival说，“你知道我到以色列去的那些‘旅行’？去年一月份，我不在家的时候，几个人冲进来绑架了Roxy，想以此逼我就范，James把她救回来的。他扒在对方的车子后面，被拖行了一个晚上——所以我不在乎他到底正不正常，我的话说完了。”  
Harry思索着他的话。“你从来没有上报过这件事。”  
“我不希望他因为干了违反规则的事情被回收，”Percival说，“其余的事情并不重要。”  
Harry又喝了口酒，目光落在厨房里的Merlin的背影上，Merlin正在和James并排站着，但和人类不一样，他们极少交谈，只有他们偶尔交换的目光表现出他们认出了彼此，James递给Merlin一罐啤酒，Merlin握在手里，并不确定拿它怎么办。  
“不过，这不像你的作风，”Percival在Harry身后说，“你不喜欢询问别人的意见。”  
“对，”Harry自嘲一笑表示同意，“但现在——既然连我都有了合成人——什么事情都可能发生。”

Merlin站在水槽边，听着James通过wi-fi信号共享给他的音乐，James还共享给他了别的东西，包括Percival的住处的平面图，还有James自己头脑里的想法。但Merlin没有任何东西想要分享，他让水龙头的水冲刷过手里的碗碟，听着James分享给他的那些嘈杂。  
他对James有种古怪的亲切感，他们是一个型号的，但对方打扮得更像人类，在人类的房子里也显得更加舒适自在，Merlin完全惊讶地望着他自己打开冰箱，弯下腰在里面找吃的。  
“你应该先获得你的主要用户的同意。”Merlin禁不住说道。  
他能感觉到自己的紧张，他的声音沙哑紧绷。James转过身，观察着他，眼睛里有着诧异，但更多的是一种玩世不恭的姿态，Merlin在他分享的讯息里得知，这点让他讨人类的喜欢。  
“没关系的，”James把胳膊绕过他的肩膀，对他笑了一笑，“Percival——我的意思是我的‘主要用户’——经常管我叫Lancelot。我只是来这里替代Lancelot的，Percival会容忍我做任何事情——因为他愧疚，因为那家伙已经死了。”  
Merlin直直地站着，眼睛里闪烁着光芒。“你是说你能留在这里，是因为你的主要用户把你当做人类？”  
“唔，不会在没喝醉的时候，”James耸了耸肩，“但其余时候，是的。你呢？”  
Merlin把目光平直投向James的脸，动作僵硬地把碗碟放好，关上了水龙头，倾斜着转过身体四十五度。“我是保险公司配给Harry的，根据保险合同的第四十五条第二项——”  
“老天，你还真是一本正经，”James打断他，“不知道的人，会以我们俩之中我被改装过。但你才是那个被改装过的合成人，对吧？”  
Merlin不解地望着他，随后他意识到James这么说时因为他刚才没戴手套就去开烤箱，而他并没有感觉到痛楚。Merlin有些茫然，但他把那种感觉压下去。“我不明白你的问题，James。”  
James转头看着他，突然缓慢地皱起眉头，松开了搭在他肩膀上的手。“你为什么不分享？”  
Merlin静静地望着合成人的脸，没有回答这个问题，James用略带不安的目光注视着他，Merlin低下头望着James肩膀上的枪套，他抬起手指，好奇地划过那层皮革。  
“James，”Percival的声音响起来，“Roxy上个圣诞节送给我的礼物你放在哪了？”  
James对他摇摇头，指了指坐在客厅里的两个人类，他朝后退了一步，对Merlin做了个“以后再说”的口型，转身朝厨房外走去。  
冰箱的门仍然打开着，Merlin走过去把它关好。在他的手指碰到冰箱把手的时候，他看见冰箱贴上是Percival的侄女Roxy的照片，他的目光被Roxy还是个小女孩时的照片吸引住了，另一张照片是Percival和一个长得与James一模一样的男人的合影，只是他的瞳色是个人类。  
Merlin站在那里，端详着，连Harry叫他的声音都没听见。过了一会他转过身，发现Harry正站在厨房一头看着他。“你在干什么？”Harry问道，“我已经叫了你两回了。”  
Merlin扭过头，指了指冰箱上的照片，Harry拄着拐杖艰难地往前迈了一步，和他一起审视它们，有的照片已经发黄了。“对，这是Roxy，”Harry告诉他，“那是James。”  
Merlin询问似的抬起眉毛。  
“不是这个James，”Harry对他解释，“那是Percival过去认识的一个人，他已经死了。”  
Merlin缓缓点头，继续盯着那张照片。“他们是爱人吗，Harry？”  
Harry因此笑了一下，但立刻因为Merlin的目光皱起眉头。“你怎么……你是怎么知道……”  
“你有过爱人吗，Harry？”Merlin紧接着问下去。  
Harry愣了一下，摇了摇头，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀。“Percival是对的，该教会你怎么用枪。走吧，我们该回去了。”  
“Harry，”Merlin固执地站在原地，“我不能使用会对人类的安全造成重大危害的设施，这是阿西莫夫模块所规定的。我也不能自发参与此类行为。”  
“噢，是吗？”Harry只是看着他的眼睛笑笑，“看来我们得找个办法钻个空子了。”  
James把他们送到门口，而Percival已经回到书房里去了。Merlin抬头时，看见Percival坐在窗前，突然变得阴沉而忧郁，抽着手里的烟。“Harry，”James对Harry说，“Percival让我告诉你恕他不能送你了，他还要为自己的贝鲁特之行做准备。”  
Harry点点头，撑着自己的拐杖走下台阶，Merlin抢前一步，为他打开了车门。Harry深深看他一眼，把手搭在他肩膀上，让Merlin搀他坐进车里。“你一直很沉默，”他们坐进车里以后，Harry问道，“你在想什么？”  
“James，”Merlin解释道，然后微微摇头，“他的主要用户不该把他带回家里，对吗？”  
“你这可问倒我了，”Harry的脸色变得凝重，“我也不知道，Merlin。刚才，在我上车的时候，你走神了，你在想什么？”  
Merlin没回答，他把车缓缓开出弯道，手指颤抖了下。“那个名字，”Merlin含糊其辞地解释，“那个地名，感觉很真实。我觉得我好像去过那地方。”  
“贝鲁特？”Harry诧异地重复，“别这么荒唐可笑，Merlin。这是个谎言吗？”  
“不，我不能说谎，”Merlin不明白这为什么会让Harry感到生气，“因为这是违背我的系统设定的，Harry，除非在以下情况下：（1）人类的安全受到重大威胁——”  
“好了，”Harry打断他，闭上眼皮，声音变得疲惫而尖刻，“我是说，够了。”  
Merlin闭上嘴唇继续开车，在回家的路程中，Harry再也没有说过一句话。

Merlin坐在椅子上闭着眼睛，充电到一半时，他突然意识到有人正在观察他，他睁开眼睛，看见Harry站在他跟前，拄着拐杖下楼梯的动作想必已经耗费了他一半的耐心，他现在看起来焦虑而又暴躁。“我能为你做什么吗，Harry？”Merlin平静地问。  
“我更想问你在做什么，”Harry不耐烦地说，“我在上面叫了你半个小时了，你在故意忽视我吗？因为我今天说过的那些话？”  
Merlin眨着眼皮，抬头直视Harry的脸。“恐怕我不明白这个问题，Harry。”  
Harry凝视他片刻，沉沉叹口气。“算了，是我的问题，我不该叫你闭嘴，我向你道歉。”  
Merlin只是看着他，没有笑纳他的道歉，但微微皱起眉头。“你还需要一杯马丁尼吗，Harry？”  
“不，我是来让你挑把自己适合的枪的，”Harry解释着，在看到他的脸色并无变化时无奈地叹了口气，“跟我来。”  
Merlin拔掉充电插头，站起身，跟在Harry的身后走进客厅，Harry做了个手势，这个手势把桌上摆放的几把手枪列入其中。“这些全都救过我的命，”Harry的脸色缓和了些，“你可以挑一把自己喜欢的，我再来教你如何使用它——Percival给了我一些橡胶子弹。”  
Merlin眨眨眼，望着在桌上列成一排的枪。“我不明白你的意思，Harry。”  
“不？”Harry朝他狡黠地笑了下，“再想想看。”  
Merlin的视线落在距离他最近的一把手枪上，他吞咽了一下，对自己推断出来的东西感到惊讶，Harry温和的目光落在他脸上，还在等他的回答。“这是你道歉的方式。”Merlin下意识说道。  
“是的，”Harry笑起来了，嘴角微微朝上翘起，“瞧？你很聪明。”  
“但这个——”Merlin的目光看着这把枪的枪柄，“——这是不允许的。”  
“胡说，”Harry不以为然地说，“再说了，我是让你挑一把，并不是在征求你的同意。”  
Merlin抬起手掌，抓住这把距离他最近，像是在邀请他的武器，枪柄严丝合缝地滑入他的掌心里，他把它握紧了，向下拿着它像拿着一个包裹。  
“但我是个家用合成机器人，Harry，”Merlin用公式化的语气解释，“我不懂得如何使用枪。”  
“MK23，”Harry赞许地点一点头，按住他的肩膀，一只胳膊从外侧贴上他的手臂，帮助他把枪拿正，手指扣入扳机里，“这是个好选择。你有不错的直觉，至少这是个开始。”  
“什么事情的开始，Harry？”Merlin轻声询问，Harry像是从什么事情中被惊醒了。  
Harry看着他，摇了摇头，把枪褪出所有子弹后交到他手里。“今天就到此为止，”Harry的反应有些仓促，“拿着这个，睡吧。”  
Merlin目送他艰难地爬上楼梯。“你希望我把你抱回卧室去吗，Harry？”  
“不，”Harry回答时声音嘶哑，态度严厉，“留在那儿。你这几天来把我扶进扶出已经让我感觉像个废物了，继续做你的——唔，不管你在做什么——事情吧，晚安，Merlin。”

Merlin看着Harry的身影消失在楼梯拐角，低下头打量手里的手枪。他的另一只手里好像有东西，他打开手掌，发现那是一枚子弹。Merlin不知道自己是什么时候在Harry褪出子弹之前藏起了一枚子弹的，这一切他都在潜意识中完成了，好像是种本能。  
Merlin把子弹送入枪膛，稳稳地抬起手腕，瞄准，随后移动手指。一个摆在架子上的花瓶因此砰地一声关碎裂，玻璃碎片散落一地，玻璃瓶两侧装饰用的小天使掉落下来，这一枪打中一个小天使的头部。弹壳落在地毯上，没有发出太大的声响，但开枪时的声音则不一样了，枪响像是响雷一般震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响，使得他想起雷声。  
Merlin望着滚落地上的弹壳，犹豫着，Harry恼怒的声音在他身后响起。“你在干什么？”  
Merlin机械地转过头，望着Harry的脸。“行动代号，兀鹰，”他说，“我们进行自杀式炸弹袭击，拯救任务，渗透和反击行动，我们的目标是在任何情况下保证人类的安全——”  
“上帝，你不是个家用机器人，”Harry震惊地端详他的脸，“你是个老兵。他们对你做了什么？你被改装过了？——你还有多少记忆？你还记得你的同伴吗？”  
“贝鲁特，”Merlin的声音痛苦而干哑，他僵滞地望着Harry，“我只记得贝鲁特。”  
“老天，”Harry朝他一步步走来，Merlin站在原地，直到Harry的手找到他颤抖的手掌，卸掉他手上的枪，“你不是害怕雷声，是吗？那是某种类似弹震症的东西——Merlin，看着我。”  
Merlin战栗着深吸口气，抬起头，Harry把他拉进怀里，给了他一个拥抱，Merlin不知所措地站着，僵硬地转过头颅，望着Harry的脸。“Harry。”他求助地说。  
“好了，”Harry拍拍他的肩膀，对他笑了下，“让我们坐下来，喝杯酒。你会好起来的。”  
“我很抱歉打坏了你的家具，Harry。”Merlin迟疑地说。  
“没关系，我们就算是重新认识了一下，”Harry露出亲切的微笑，回看他，“我得承认，你现在讨人喜欢多了，Merlin。”


	3. Chapter 3

“他看起来没什么问题。”Eggsy说。  
Eggsy好奇地盯着Merlin看。Merlin朝他缓缓移动目光，绿色眼睛里没有流露任何情绪，他的视线碰上Eggsy，略一点头，露出认出他的模样，但没有表露出来。Eggsy对他安抚地一笑，递给他一罐啤酒，Merlin没有伸手去接。  
Harry白了Eggsy一眼，Eggsy耸耸肩，把那罐啤酒放回桌子上，凑近些评估着Merlin。  
“他都不怎么说话，”Eggsy抱怨道，前倾着身体，“你怎么知道他受过军事训练，Harry？”  
Merlin稍微抬起头，对上Eggsy的眼睛，几乎和他脸贴着脸，把Eggsy吓了一跳。  
“早上好，Gary，”Merlin冷静而温和地说，“很高兴再次见到你，你需要点什么吗？”  
Eggsy猛地抽回身体，愣了几秒，扭头望着Harry，Harry抿着嘴唇毫无同情地笑了下。Eggsy再次挪开些距离，望着Merlin，不敢相信刚才发生的事。“天啊，你是怎么知道我名字的？”  
Merlin转向Harry，似在征求他的同意，Harry点点头。Merlin的视线移到Eggsy身上停住，他的手掌仍然平搁在膝盖上。  
“我有查看Harry的日程表的权限，知道他今天打算和你见面。”  
Merlin说完以后重新直直望着自己前方，虽然还坐在Eggsy对面，但没有望向任何人，Eggsy把手掌在他面前挥了挥，Merlin根本没有反应。Eggsy试探着抽走他手里那把MK23，Merlin垂下目光，突然抬起左手格开他的肩膀。Eggsy反应过来时，Merlin的枪顶在了他的嘴上。  
在这过程中，Harry一直镇定地喝着自己的威士忌。  
Eggsy看着顶在自己嘴上的枪，看着Merlin扣在自己肩膀上的手。他出了一身的冷汗。  
“你不打算出手干预？”Eggsy皱眉嚷道，“他差点就开枪了。”  
“别这么戏剧化，Eggsy，”Harry镇静地喝了口酒，“自从我给了他那把枪，他就不让别人碰它。无论如何，这是个很好的例子，证明他受过军事训练，而且是个老兵。”  
Eggsy瞪着Harry的眼睛，过了半秒Merlin挪开了枪。Eggsy抽回被抓疼的胳膊，叹了一声。  
Merlin重新把枪放回大腿上，恢复了面无表情的模样。“我很抱歉，Mr. Unwin。任何事先未曾收到命令的缴械行为会被判定为是一种敌对行为，对此，系统会做出相应的反应。”  
“Eggsy，”Eggsy纠正道，“叫我Eggsy。你是对的，他不是个普通合成人，Harry。”  
Harry仍然闷头喝着酒，没有给出什么反应。Eggsy看了眼搁在吧台边的拐杖，又偷偷瞥了眼他的伤腿，以为Harry没有注意到，但Harry全都注意到了。“你的伤怎么样？”Eggsy说。  
Harry抬起眼睛看了Eggsy一眼，Eggsy叹了口气，不再问下去。  
“那么，”Eggsy转动大拇指指了指Merlin，“你打算把他怎么办？”  
“问问你的军事情报处的线人，是否听说过一个代号为兀鹰的行动，”Harry想了想，说，“如果问不到结果，看看贝鲁特这个词能不能唤醒他们的记忆。这是我目前仅有的线索了。”  
Eggsy狐疑地瞧着Harry，没有留心Merlin正在定定看着他。“如果我真的问出来了呢？”  
“到那时，”Harry点点头，手掌往下按住自己的酒杯，“我们再决定把他怎么办好了——不，Merlin，你在干什么？”Merlin坐在椅子上突然身体挺直，手上的枪稳稳抬了起来，朝黑王子酒馆的窗外望去。Eggsy顺着他的目光望过去，没有发现任何值得一看的东西。  
“有人跟踪了我们，Harry，”Merlin机械地说，“没有检测到武器。目标方位在——”  
Eggsy站起来，侧身躲在门旁，悄悄掀起帘子一角朝门外看。“上帝，Harry。”  
Eggsy放下雨伞，回到吧台边坐下，对Harry摇摇头。“只有一个遛狗的老太太，Harry，你得小心，不管他受过什么样的军事训练，他有潜在的故障。万一他打伤了无辜的人怎么办？”  
Merlin对他的话充耳不闻，仍然举着枪，Harry叫了一声他的名字，抓住他的手肘，Merlin才恍然醒过神，把枪放下。“Harry？”Merlin转动着眼睛，迷惑转瞬即逝。  
“没关系，Merlin，”Harry拍拍他的手肘，“以后，最好别让人看到你手里的武器，明白吗？”  
酒保已经抓起话筒，一边拨打号码，一边厌恶地望向他们所在的这一头，Harry叹口气，朝Eggsy使了个眼色。Eggsy抬起手表，校正方位以后射出指针，酒保在吧台一头倒下，手里还抓着警局派发的合成人说明手册。  
Merlin眨眨眼，看着Harry。“开心了？”Harry调侃地问，抬起一侧眉毛。  
“确实，Harry。”Merlin再次眨眨眼睛。

Harry决定先让Merlin把Eggsy送到裁缝店，再开车回家。在车上，Eggsy握着自己的雨伞，几次欲言又止，Harry似乎打定主意不自己首先开口，直到Eggsy忍不住了。  
“他是对的，Harry，”Eggsy瞥了眼车窗，警觉地说，“有人在跟踪我们。”  
Harry端坐不动，并没有回头看。“我从未怀疑过他的判断，Eggsy。”  
“我应该把这件事告诉Arthur吗，”Eggsy紧接着问，“还是派人来保护你？”  
“不，让他们跟吧，”Harry翻了一下白眼，“我没有什么不能被人知道的，我现在只是个退休的裁缝，记得吗？”  
Eggsy做了个鬼脸，从鼻孔哼了声。“Eggsy，”Merlin在驾驶位上说，“我会保护他的安全。”  
Eggsy全然诧异地望着Harry。“合成人应该这么说话吗？他真特别。”Harry耸耸肩。  
车子把Eggsy在萨维尔街放下后，Merlin在前视镜里看了Harry一眼。“怎么了，Merlin？”  
“你想让我甩掉跟踪者呢，”Merlin说，“还是只是迷惑他们？”  
“‘他们’？”Harry会意望着Merlin的侧脸，“你知道他们是谁派来的，是不是？”  
Merlin安静了一阵，过了一会说：“车牌号码登记在一个空壳公司名下，公司的控股人里，有一个昨晚和Percival见过面。”  
“Percival，”Harry有些惊讶，“他不是在贝鲁特？”  
Merlin回头朝他递来一个眼神，Harry明白过来。“要是人类不会说谎就好了，对吧，Merlin？想办法把他们截下来，找个人少的地方——我有话要和他们说。”  
“明白，Harry。”  
Merlin将跟踪他们的车辆逼入一条死巷里，他们藏在和巷子相接的东西走向的岔路路口，望见两个戴着眼镜的男人下了车，意识到自己中了圈套以后四处查看。Merlin转头看着Harry。  
“你想要上前和他们交谈吗，Harry？”  
“不，找出这附近最适合的观察点在哪，”Harry思索着说，“我们到那里去。”  
“找到了，”Merlin静默了一阵回应，“这附近最适合的观察点在距离我们十五米处，Harry。”  
“带我到那里去，”Harry对Merlin微微一笑，“那里能找到我们要找的人。”  
Percival在二楼靠窗的座位上放下咖啡杯，毫不意外地看着Merlin推着Harry走进来，Merlin把轮椅停好，将拐杖递给Harry，Harry朝他摇摇头。“你就不能找个没二楼的地方？”Harry转向Percival，态度温和，并不恼火。  
Percival笑了一下，从这里能够看到街道的入口，他的两个手下还在那辆银色奥迪旁边打转，试着找到把他们引进这条巷子里的人。“我就猜到你也许会找到我。”Percival淡淡地说。  
“Patrick，”Harry用一种不能再忍受废话的口吻说，“你为什么派人跟踪我？”  
Percival的脸色冷下去，他看着站在Harry身后的Merlin。“James不见了，就在你们来拜访以后的那天晚上，”Percival有意看了眼Merlin，“他最后接触的人是你的合成人，他告诉了James什么，或者他们共享了什么，让他不告而别。于是我对他做了个背景调查，你猜我发现了什么？”  
Merlin抬起一只手放在Harry肩膀上，Harry望着Percival。“在去年曾经发生过一起合成人攻击人类的案件，受害人描述的合成人与他相符，”Percival严厉地说，“我不信任他，Harry。”  
“你查过James的防盗芯片吗，Patrick？”Harry的反应冷静，“或者你可以报警？”  
Percival讽刺地微笑。“你觉得如果这些措施有用的话，我还会派人跟踪你？James挖出了他的防盗芯片，这是我今天早上才发现的。至于警察，他们并不关心一个失踪的合成人。”  
“没有证据证明Merlin与James的失踪有关，”Harry说，“Merlin，你见过James吗？”  
Merlin俯视着坐着的两名人类，坚定地摇摇头。“我自从那天以后就没有见过James，Harry。”  
“你瞧，”Harry做了个手势，“你不相信他，至少相信我？我在坎大哈两次救过你的命。”  
Percival审视着Merlin，脸色缓和了些。“好吧，”他最终说，“但如果你得到了James的消息，第一时间联络我。”

Merlin推着Harry走出咖啡馆，把他抱上车后座。“我还是不明白为什么要用轮椅，Harry。你的伤没有严重到这种程度。”  
“Patrick一直是个吃软不吃硬的人，Merlin，”Harry耐心地解释，“这能增强他的负疚感。”  
Merlin点头，关上车后座的门，转到驾驶座位，拉开车门，坐进去，发动引擎，动作一气呵成，Harry观察着他没有什么变化的脸。“Merlin，”Harry突然问，“你真的没有见过James，对吗？”  
Merlin的动作僵滞一瞬，继而坚决地摇了一下头。“当然没有，Harry。”  
Harry没有再提到这件事。

Merlin看了眼后视镜里渐渐倒退的街道，回忆起昨晚发生的事。  
他坐在椅子上，电源线插头接在肋骨下方。Harry已经睡下了，房屋里一片寂静，他突然睁开眼睛，偏过头，看向客厅的落地玻璃窗。过了几秒钟，他站起来，打开其中一扇窗户，窗外没有人，但地板上残留着雨滴。  
Merlin关上门，转过身，James已经站在客厅里，朝他露出个苦笑。他被雨水打湿了，没有穿鞋，看样子他好像连外套都没穿就跑了出来。Merlin凝视着他，但接收不到任何讯息，Merlin抬起一侧眉毛。  
“抱歉，”James自顾自坐下来，“我担心有人来找我，所以我关掉了讯息共享。”  
Merlin上下打量着James的脸。“你是在逃跑吗，James？”  
“这很明显，不是吗？”James朝他乐观一笑，“如果我说我只是来借白糖的，你会相信吗？”  
Merlin走进浴室，回来时拿着一条毛巾。“我能问问你为什么逃跑吗，James？”他说。  
“嘘，”James把一根手指放在嘴唇上，指指天花板，“你会把他吵醒的。过来，我告诉你。”  
Merlin极其警觉地走近，James把手指压在他的太阳穴上，打开共享。Merlin闭起眼睛一会，看着James眼睛里的血丝。“真正的James Spencer并没有死。”  
“是的，而我不知道该怎么办，”James带着歉意一笑，“我觉得与其被赶走，不如我自己先离开，你懂吗？你——上帝，那是什么？”James被刺伤一般收回手指，震惊地看着他。  
Merlin知道他看到了什么，那段回忆。“看起来我们赢了这场仗，我们该庆祝一下的，”在回忆里Harry朝他走来，“可惜你不是人类，而且你已经报废了。那么，你也不会记得这个——”Harry的脸凑近了些，嘴唇碰触上来，“——谢谢你救了我的命，‘机器’。”  
Merlin断开回忆过程，James正在评估地看着他。Merlin重新关掉共享，递给他毛巾。  
“你的回忆真是一团糟，”James摇头说，“我能在这里躲两天吗？我会把自己切换到节省能源模式的，把我塞在花园的杂物房里，没有人会发现。”  
Merlin朝楼梯看了眼，楼上仍然一片寂静，他能听见Harry熟睡的均匀的呼吸声。他放下心来，朝James微笑了一下。“当然可以，James。”  
“Merlin，”Harry的声音打断了他的回忆，Merlin下意识握紧方向盘，“今晚你留在花园的杂物房里，把你自己切换到能源节省模式，如果听到什么声音，不要出来。记住了？”  
Merlin瞥了Harry一眼，但从对方的脸色上没有发现任何端倪。“我明白了，Harry。”他说。

Harry并没有确凿的证据，只有多年从事这份工作的一种直觉。James的失踪，Merlin的异常，让他觉得今晚有什么事情会发生。他照例吃完药就按时睡下了，但今晚睡在他身侧的还有一把M16步枪，他没忘了他已经退休了，并没有使用和他一起退休的雨伞和戒指。  
十二点过后一直很平静，直到Harry听到楼下突然传来一声闷在枕头里的枪声，他立刻坐起来，戴上眼镜，打开了台灯。Merlin推开门进来，手上端着把HK，左手还握着弹匣，Harry皱起眉头，注视着他从肩膀蔓延到胸前的蓝盈盈的一片。  
“你受伤了？”Harry问到，“人呢？”  
“一个在楼梯上，一个倒在杂物房，”Merlin一字一句地说，“恐怕我们还有个问题，Harry。”  
Harry抬手阻止他说下去，站起来披上外套以后点了点头。“Lancelot——抱歉，James，我是说——朝哪个方向跑了？”  
“我没有见过James，Harry，”Merlin对他的问题反应如常，似乎没有意识到Harry在指责他说谎，“我所指的问题是，他们似乎是来找我的，Harry。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们所在的地方是大型运输机的军用机舱，飞机升到四千米高空，舱门即将打开，少校站起来，朝机舱里所有人训话。他是个人类，有一双刀锋般的眼睛和漠不关心的姿态。  
“抵达地面后，听从地面指挥官的命令，与你们的主要用户尽量待在一起，在没有同意的情况下不要交火，都听见了吗？”  
他的位置在机舱左排靠后，他的对面坐着他此次作战行动的主要用户，这个人类是机舱内鲜有的几个露出笑脸的士兵之一，跳伞头盔下面露出一双带笑的眼睛。  
“别这么紧张，笑一笑，”这个人类对他说，“你打开降落伞的时机肯定比我准多了，不是吗？”  
他吸了一口气，困惑地望着对方。“恐怕我不明白你的问题。”  
“你当然不明白了，叫我Galahad，到了地面以后，我可不希望你还把我叫做主要用户。”  
对于这些对他所说的话，他迟疑地转了转眼珠。这人朝他伸出手来，微笑了一下：“我该怎么称呼你？”

Merlin深吸一口气回过神来，头和肩膀同时从地面上抬起，与身体形成一个夹角。他的眼睛惊惶地望着天花板，视野摇晃了一下，发现自己正仰卧着。  
他转动头颅，这才明白自己正仰面躺在一张床上，胳膊从床边滑了下来，头与肩膀形成了一个奇怪的锐角。他抬起手按了按肩膀，低头看着手上的蓝色。  
“别动，你损坏得很厉害，”Harry坐在床边的一张椅子上，“我想你刚才失去了一阵子意识。”  
Merlin把头拧回原位，响起的机械杂音让Harry皱眉。“我没有检测到系统错误，”Merlin谨慎地回应，“发生在我身上的情况应该仅仅是外表损伤，能用树脂皮肤套装和移植包进行修复，但按照保险规定，你必须检查我的全部表皮。”  
“操，”Harry无奈地骂了一句以后说，“告诉我我该怎么做？”  
“按照法律，合成人不能自行检查，”Merlin僵硬地转动眼珠，对上头顶的天花板，“损伤必须由我的主要用户向保险公司汇报。”  
Harry点点头，拄着拐杖艰难地站起身，拉开抽屉，翻找出了夹在说明书里的套装，那看起来像是一块皮肤，Merlin侧过头，看见Harry把袋子不舒服地握在手上。  
“Harry，”Merlin打量着床的四周，“我能问问那两个闯进来的合成人现在在哪吗？”  
Harry仍然盯着他的脸，Merlin又问了一遍，Harry才反应过来。“Percival派人把它们接回去了，他会‘照顾’它们的。Merlin，关于你过去，你还记得什么？”  
Merlin凝神望着他，有一段时间没有眨眼，像真正的机器那样，他眼睛的不同寻常的颜色因此显得更鲜明，而Harry脸上的疑惑在增加。“恐怕我记得的东西不多，Harry。”  
Harry站在他跟前，望着他坐起身，两手撑在床上。“那没关系。我们先处理你的伤。”  
Merlin站起来，一副丝毫没有意识到眼下的尴尬处境的神色，Harry站在他对面，拿着装在泡沫盒子里的东西。“我们现在该怎么做？”Harry问道，他的右腿疼得要命，他开始烦躁起来，不完全是因为腿伤，也因为眼前情景的微妙。  
“我该脱去我的全部衣物。”Merlin简洁回答。  
Harry嘲弄地干笑了一声，朝天花板翻了个白眼。  
“我能脱去衣服吗，Harry？”Merlin问道。  
Harry耸耸肩，做了个请便的手势，将身体的一部分重量移到没受伤的那条腿上。Merlin抬起手，脱掉了自己身上的套头毛衣，把它脱下来以后叠好放在一旁。  
他解开皮带，把大腿从牛仔裤中解脱出来，厚重的布料卡在他的脚踝上，在他往下进行时他不得不把腿抬起来一点，露出了他垂在胯间的阴茎和没有毛发的下腹。他把内衣除去，最后身上只穿着一件衬衫，背部和髋骨处的伤口使得他解开扣子的动作有些困难。他吸了口气，Harry上前一步，接手了这个工作。Harry替他解开纽扣时，呼吸落在他的脸上。  
Merlin直视着前方，并不转移，Harry解开最后一颗扣子，Merlin把衬衫脱下来。Harry的一只手已经撑在拐杖上因为过分用力而指节发白。  
“抱歉，”Harry自嘲地笑了一下，脸色苍白，“恐怕接下来你得靠你自己了。”  
Merlin点头，抬起手扶住Harry朝前摇晃了一下的身体，Harry的嘴唇擦过对方的嘴唇，Merlin的脸色没变，绿色的平静眼睛让Harry有些不安，他勉强笑了一下，指了指Merlin肩膀上的伤处。  
“这是什么时候的？看起来很可怕。”  
“我是感觉不到痛楚的，Harry，”Merlin朝自己的伤疤瞥了一眼，“传感器会传递外部损伤和感知，但那不是人类的那种痛楚。”  
Harry摇头一笑，把手覆盖上那个已经愈合的伤口，脸色有些阴晴不定。那看上去像是刑讯留下的伤口，然而，在一个合成人身上发现这些，他不知道该作何感想。  
“我问的是伤口是怎么形成的。”  
“恐怕我不能回答这个问题，”Merlin令人恼火地摇头，目光一片茫然，“我的系统里搜索不到关于这个伤口的任何讯息，Harry。如果你需要知道相关讯息，可以查询上级用户——”  
Harry皱眉看着他一阵，把手上的修复套装放到一旁，给Merlin挪出了点空位。他转身走向房门，却又犹豫地停下脚步。  
“Merlin，”Harry问道，“你是否知道我是谁？”  
“当然，Harry，”Merlin回答，“你的名字是Harry Hart，45岁，在伦敦出生。你曾经在MI5受训，在空军服役，还被派驻过开罗，纽约和意大利，现在你是军情六处的一名退休人员。”  
“不，Merlin，”Harry没等他说完，“这不是我要问的。我问的是，你是否知道我真正是谁？”  
Merlin直视前方的目光移动到他身上。“你的中间名字是Rupert。”  
“对，除此之外呢？”Harry视线锐利，脸上绽开一种用以迷惑谈话对方的微笑。  
“对不起，Harry，”Merlin两手安然搁在腿上，平静地应道，“我不明白你的问题。”  
Harry审视他一会，点点头，漫不经心地朝门外迈出一步，又像是想起什么般回过头来，看着仍然中规中矩坐在床边的Merlin。“对了，James告诉过你吗，他为什么逃跑？”  
Merlin抬起头，Harry抬起眉毛。“James Spencer并没有死。”Merlin应道。  
“我猜也是因为类似的事情，”Harry自言自语，对Merlin一笑，“晚安。”  
Merlin顺着Harry开门的方向移动下颚，脸上仍然没有情绪。“谢谢你，Harry，”Merlin突然说，“你早就知道James到了这里，但并没有告诉你的朋友这件事。”  
“今晚那些人，”Harry说，“你说他们——它们——是为你来的，这是为什么？”  
Merlin没再说话，面孔重新变得一片空白，平和而疏远。他的视线离开Harry，回到距离他自己一米远的地方，好像看着一堵并不存在的墙。“晚安，Harry。”Merlin这样回答。  
Harry无奈地摇摇头，反手把门一带。

Merlin打开杂物房的门，拉下盖在James身上的防水布。James呛咳一声，弯下腰去，过了一阵才直起身，伸了个懒腰，假装抱怨地看着他。  
“你们这群人，”James咧嘴一笑露出牙齿，“真该打扫一下这鬼地方了。”  
“我很抱歉，James，”Merlin的回答有种警告的意味，“Harry已经知道你在这里了。”  
James站起身，拍了拍肩膀上的灰尘，耸了耸肩，看着Merlin。“没关系，老伙计，我知道这早晚要发生——我总不可能一辈子躲在这里，对吧？”  
Merlin对他的话不置可否，眨了一次眼睛。“你是否已经有了计划，James？”  
James对他笑了一笑，扯开手腕的袖子，让他看自己的手臂上一道红色的印记。“你知道这是什么吗？血，”James皱眉厌恶地望着那道伤痕，“出于某种原因，我的血是红色的，我认为是时候把这一点利用起来了。Spencer没有死，是吗？我可以装作是他，我可以装成是个人类，回到那所房子里去，Patrick不会分辨出任何区别——我已经学会如何做个人类了。”  
Merlin注视那道伤口片刻，抿住嘴唇，从胸部呼出一口气，从人类的标准来看，他大概像是在叹息，但他瞅着James，翘了翘下巴。“听起来是个相当危险的计划。”  
“唔，你知道他们是怎么说的，”James再次搭住他的肩膀，“不冒险是不会成功的。”  
“你并不确定真正的James不会回来，James。”Merlin回答，声音冷冷的，竟然有些讽刺。  
“他们说他在不知道哪条船上，”James耸耸肩，“我怀疑他能在短期内回来。”  
Merlin冷静地听完，递给对方一样东西，James颇为惊讶地低头看了眼，发现那是杂物房的钥匙。“一个街区外，”Merlin告诉他，“有一部银色奥迪，车门没锁，车主把手机漏下了。”  
James看着他叹了口气。“谢了，”他扬扬手里的钥匙，“我敢肯定他早晚会想起你来的。”  
Merlin露出一种若有所思的表情，举起手臂，给James看了看自己带来的充电器和电线。  
“噢，太好了，”James掀起衬衫，露出肋骨处的插口，“谢谢，Merlin。”

Harry早上起来，Merlin安静地在烤箱前忙碌，而窗外杂物房的门打开着。Harry对着桌上的那杯牛奶瞧了瞧，把它端在手里，仰起头喝了一口，他放下杯子时，Merlin回过头来。  
“我猜，”Harry说，“我们尊敬的客人已经走了？”  
“昨晚后半夜，Harry。”  
“你们俩是否达成了什么我不知道的秘密协议？”Harry随口问道，“他的计划是什么？”  
“Harry，我的血是蓝色的。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“你希望它是红色的吗？”  
Harry不悦地看着他了。“这算是哪门子问题？”  
“你会把我送回去吗，Harry？”Merlin再次问道。  
Harry放下杯子，正色望着他。“为什么我会想要把你送回去？”他一副严阵以待的神情。  
“我接到的任务是骗取你的信任，把你带到指定地点，”Merlin突然冷冷地说，“我本来该在二十四小时前进行战略汇报的，但我没有那么做，那些人，也是整个计划的一部分。”  
他一口气说完以后，脱力地垂下头颅，大口喘着气，Harry走到他跟前按住他的肩膀。  
“Merlin？”Harry的声音带着一丝试探。  
Merlin抬起一只手抓住Harry的胳膊，力度之大让他立刻皱起了眉头。“帮助我，”Merlin急切地说，脸上突然出现了焦灼的神态，“放我从这里出去，这不是我，我也不会替你们——”  
“操，”Harry听见自己气急败坏的担忧的声音，他把腰弯下一些，“Merlin，看着我。”  
Merlin突然被拔掉了脊椎骨一样定住不动，过了一阵，他抬起头来时，恢复了那种礼貌的，疏远的笑容。“你需要什么吗，Harry？”  
Harry松开手，拉开两人之间的距离，戒备地望着他。“Eggsy是对的，你不太稳定，刚才你听起来像是被绑架了一样——恐怕我得带你去做个检查，Merlin。”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry坐在Percival对面端详归来后的Lancelot，比起他过去对Lancelot的印象，眼前这个男人堪称狼狈。他穿着与长裤不搭配的褐色斜纹布外套，裤脚被雨淋湿了，只有那明亮的目光能与过去的James联系起来。“那么，”Harry转向Percival，“他从秘鲁回来了？”  
Percival情绪不错。Harry问出这句话后，他的第一个反应是扭头瞥了一眼James，后者手肘搭在椅子上，翘着一条腿，充满自信地后仰，坐在椅子上。  
“对，30口径机枪没打中他，Curtis帮他搭线，让他回来了。你还记得Curtis吗？”  
“是的，我记得Curtis，”Harry没什么热情地回答，“那么，为什么所有人都认为你死了？”  
这句话是对Lancelot问的，他看了一眼站在Harry身后的Merlin。Merlin抬起胳膊，给每个人都添上一点茶，最后礼貌地把头转向Harry。“我想是因为他乘的那艘船翻了，Harry。”  
Harry端起自己那杯茶，不动声色喝了一口，合成人的眼睛毫不退缩地落在他脸上，在陈述自己的观点时直白得让人难以忍受。Harry避开Merlin的那种目光，嘴唇紧压在茶杯上。  
“瞧，终于来了个讲道理的，”James咧开嘴，朝所有人璀璨一笑，“Merlin，很高兴认识你。”  
Harry审视他良久，终于神态缓和地对他一笑，转头望向站在椅子后面不远处的Merlin。  
“Merlin，为什么不给James倒点茶？再给James添点茶吧。”  
Merlin和Lancelot对视一眼，他端起茶壶，朝James所在的位置伸出胳膊，James端起茶杯，在Merlin往杯里倒水以前将杯子凑了过来，但他的手腕突然发起抖来，不得不把杯子放下。  
“抱歉，”James的笑容里掠过一抹阴影，“任务留下的后遗症，自从我中枪以后——”  
他没能说完，Percival吻住了他，James的嘴唇翕动了一下，接受了这个吻，他的一只手僵硬地抬起来，绕过Percival的肩膀，茶杯已经被打翻了。  
Harry抬头望着Merlin，Merlin的脸上出现了一种全新的表情，他的视线固定在那对接吻的恋人上，绿色的眼珠因为柔和深沉的好奇而发亮。他的手掌颤抖着找到Harry的肩膀，Harry从拐杖上抬起一只手捏了捏他的手指，当做安抚他的保证。  
被吻过的James气息不稳，嘴唇湿润，望向人的目光里有种罪恶的天真。Percival对他一笑，手掌搁在他的手上。“你还记得有一次我出了车祸，你接到电话时，以为我死了？你还记得你赶来的时候脸上的表情吗？我当时说什么来着？你现在的表情和那时候一样。”  
James脸上残余的一点微笑也消失了，嘴唇抖颤着。“你说我像是撞死了一条狗。”他勉强说。  
Harry深深叹口气，察觉到Merlin的手抽了回去。Percival叹息着。“是的，就是这样。”  
他们沿着房前的小径离开那所房子。Harry艰难地撑着拐杖，深一脚浅一脚地在下过雨的路上走着，拒绝Merlin的帮忙。他滑了一下，Merlin立刻上前，胳膊绕过他的肋下，另一只手沉稳地接管了他的拐杖，Harry不得不看着他了。  
“你提的建议？”Harry问道，没有说自己具体指的是什么。Merlin凝滞不动望着他。  
Harry拍拍他的手背，像在安慰他又像在安慰自己。“让他早点停下来，”Harry阴郁地说，“我有种预感，如果他继续下去，这一切不会是个好结局。”  
“为什么不？”Merlin这时问道。  
“因为他不是人类。”Harry不假思索。  
“这重要吗？”Merlin回答得很迅速。  
“Merlin，”Harry端详着他，挑起眉，“每次我要把你带去做个检查，车子就会出点问题，不是导航系统出了毛病，就是有个前轮胎漏了气，这该不会是你故意的，是吗？”  
“当然不是，Harry，”Merlin的答复理所当然，“让我帮助你回到车子上去。”  
Harry等到Merlin把他抱上车，并且安稳地系好安全带以后才告诉他，那两个袭击他们的合成人没有生产序列号，在一团混乱的代码里，没有任何有价值的东西，只有一个非法改装者留下了他的独特代码，像签名一样给他的作品留下了指纹，他的名字叫做Liam。  
Merlin已经坐进了驾驶座位，两只手撑直了放在方向盘上，眼睛直视着前方。  
“不，Harry，”他说，“我没有听说过这个名字。”

 

“新的？”负责检查的那位先生说，“它至少有十四岁了。”  
Harry心烦意乱地笑笑，因为对方从屏幕上方投来一瞥，好像他是这星球上最大的傻瓜。  
“十四岁了？”  
“十四岁了。”  
Harry比较心烦的是他得假装第一次听见这回事，还得表现出像是被这事吓坏了，自从他退休以后，他就很少用上他的表演天赋。他当然知道Merlin不是新的，虽然不知道具体数字。  
“喔，瞧这个，”扫到几行代码，这男人吹了声口哨，“你知道这件事吗？”  
“什么？”Harry因为对方的态度而叹了口气，暗自瞧了Merlin一眼，后者平稳地坐在椅子上，腰间插着电线，通往做检查用的那部电脑，闭着眼睛，像是被催眠了。  
“你的合成人被改装过，”这人继续说下去，用一种嘲弄的口吻，“你知道那种以合成人作招徕的色情场所？它在那里工作过，这里——曾经有一个牌照号码，但已经被人抹去了一半。”  
Harry凝视着Merlin，Merlin仍然全无反应，处在休眠状态当中。“工作过？”他说。  
那人耸耸肩。“嘿你要让我给你拼出来吗？”他轻蔑地笑了一下，“你就从来没干过——”  
Harry抬起拐杖抵住了对方的喉咙，这人骂了声操，但总算闭上了嘴。Merlin睁开眼，毫无知觉地转动下颚，望着处于紧张状态的两个人类。“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，Harry？”  
Harry忍耐着，用他最完整的礼仪朝Merlin露出个微笑，摇了摇头。“所以，他是个军用机器人，不知道出了什么故障被遗弃了，一年后重新出现在伦敦，但被改装成了个色情玩具，但那些知道他过去身份的人找到他，让他来接近你？”Eggsy说，“我说的对吗？”  
“我知道这故事听起来很荒唐，Eggsy，”Harry叹息一声，耸耸肩，“用不着提醒我。”  
“你知道正常人会怎么做吗？”Eggsy对他摇头，“正常人会马上把它回收，Harry。”  
“不，”Harry望了眼在厨房里忙碌的合成人的背影，“他会留下来，我已经决定了。我让你查的事情怎么样了？”  
Eggsy朝他凑近身子，神秘地压低了声音。“兀鹰计划，其实你曾经参与过，Harry，只不过我们人类管它叫另一个名字，KSM的老人都知道这项任务，但他们不提它的名字。”  
“你是说那次在贝鲁特——”Harry的声音兀然止住，死死皱起眉头，Eggsy不解地望着他。  
“我是不知道发生了什么，”Eggsy说，“到底发生了什么，Harry？Percival什么也不肯说。”  
Harry没说话，而他的脸色阻止Eggsy继续问下去。  
没有任务的日子乏味得令人生厌，有时候Harry觉得自己就是一挺已经淘汰的白朗宁自动机枪。没有战争，所以他也毫无用武之地。  
Merlin对这种生活适应良好，偶尔，他长时间站在窗前，Harry会觉得他似乎在等待什么不好的事情发生，等待一种预感得到证实，但别的时候，他不再表现出任何异常，除了偶尔响起的雷声让Harry只能在房屋最偏僻的角落里找到他，那时Merlin他会被一种阴冷的情绪所占据，抱着他的枪，下巴紧顶着膝盖，固执而沉默。  
Harry的腿伤有所好转，这让他大部分时间都坚持做自己力所能及的事情。Merlin不再随意进出他的卧室，除非Harry叫他的名字。他目睹的那个吻似乎在他身上关闭了一道门，或是打开了一扇开关，Harry无法判断是哪一种，第一个月过去了，没有发生任何值得记述的事。


	6. Chapter 6

James检测到睡在他身边的Percival呼吸变得平缓，心脏跳动的节奏缓慢，符合一个人类陷入深层睡眠以后的所有特征。他挪开Percival还搁在他腰上的胳膊，翻身下床。  
Lancelot的狗Pepper在床脚看着他，把他吓了一跳。他把脚放在地毯上，食指贴近嘴唇，低声说“嘘”，Pepper懒洋洋地垂下尾巴，终于重新趴下来。James伸手感激地拍拍它的头。  
他摸到床边的插座，把台灯拔下来，将充电器插入。白色的电线从床脚延伸到他的腰间，第一股电流以稳定的电压进入他的身体，并被系统检测到时，他深深松了一口气。  
Percival仍然熟睡着，习惯性地朝一侧侧卧。为了不露出端倪，James已经在电量不足的情况下运行了两天，情况糟糕到他怀疑自己随时会晕倒，或者他的某个内在程序会发出报错的声音，所幸的是这一切都没有发生。借口船体起火爆炸的后遗症，这两天他都吃得很少。  
但愿Percival不会起疑。  
Merlin给他共享了所有在Harry的家用终端上能够找到的关于Lancelot的讯息，其余的只能靠James自己去发现，但现在James知道，他们在一起将近十五年了，其中有五年，因为Percival被派驻南美的原因，他们不在一起。  
James把睡衣下摆拉下些，遮住了电线的入口，只让其中一截白色的线垂在他的大腿上。他一边监测充电的进度，一边联网Percival的家用终端，寻找任何真正的Lancelot已经被找到的讯息，没有找到。他转向英国大使馆，不，他们最近没有收到一个叫做Spencer的英国公民的求助。  
James坐直身体，把上下颚打开，手指伸入喉咙，找到了用来盛放人类食物的食袋的一角，他坐得更直，两肩被迫打开，因为这样做的恶心感而眼角溢出泪水。  
他的指尖捏住了气球，稍一用力，他把承装食物的袋子整个抽了出来，Pepper被他喉咙里发出的干呕声音惊醒了，担忧地望着他，James朝它勉强安慰一笑，把袋子扔进垃圾桶里。  
“‘一旦你醒过来了，你就该永远醒着’，”James低声对跳到他身上来的Pepper说，“你喜欢吗？”  
Pepper呜咽一声，把头埋进他的怀里。“我差点忘了，”James若有所思地说，“你是Percival的狗，你喜欢的应该是爱默生之类的东西。你认为他知道了多少，Pepper？”  
而在床的另一侧，Percival仍然熟睡着，James凝视半晌，不禁低头吻了一下对方的额头。他不是人类，他不做梦，他不知道在Percival的梦里，吻他的究竟是Lancelot还是James。

Harry坐在壁炉对面，望着Merlin在调试和整理他的枪支收藏，现在Harry很乐意让Merlin接手这件事，因为那像是Merlin一天里唯一能够安静坐下来的时候，其余的时候他都处在警戒状态，精神紧张，交替检查着房屋的所有出入口，好像随时有人会闯进这座房子似的。  
只有在这个时候，Merlin才会稍微放松下来。他的手指熟稔地检查过每一把枪的组装配件，枪膛是否需要清理，扳机是否有残余的火药，这件事情他能够做得很好，明显地乐在其中。  
Harry逐渐发现这种日常工作开始对他产生另一方面完全没有预料到的影响，是Merlin开始组装他那把狙击枪的时候，Merlin专注地望着瞄准镜，一手托住已经初步成型的感应器组件，当他的绿色眼睛因此而变得益发幽深，一种针尖般的冷静也显露出来。  
不同于人类，Merlin面对武器时的冷静犹如一块钢板。Harry有时候觉得那是因为他和它们相互理解，理解它们的构造和它们被建造出来的目的——他并不觉得自己疯了。  
当Merlin的手掌托住枪管，虎口卡在枪口制退器那儿时，Harry的喉咙因此发紧，Merlin注意到了他的异常，把手指从消声器凹槽上抽了出来，收起脚架，把枪托拆下放到一旁，重新恢复到规矩的坐姿。“Harry？”Merlin问道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的呼吸变急，心脏跳动也变快了，”Merlin分辨着他的神色，“你的瞳孔稍微放大了，出什么事了吗？”  
Harry抿唇无声笑了一下，抬起眼睛望着对方。“我的腿又疼了一下，就在刚才。”  
“现在你在撒谎了，”Merlin指出，绿色的眼睛凝视着他的脸，“你在想什么？”  
“不如，”Harry顿了顿，目光落在Merlin的嘴唇上，“由你来告诉我，你在想什么。”  
Merlin转头瞧了眼桌上的组件。“你的M-200需要更换枪托了。”他说。  
“这我知道，”Harry点头，“还有呢？”  
Merlin的视线回到他脸上，不安地眨了眨眼。“你的长距离步枪系统需要更新，Harry。”  
“Merlin，我问的是，”Harry加重口吻，“你是否记得自己来这里以前是谁，到过什么地方？”  
Merlin根本没有识别出这个问题的迹象，他只是直直地望着Harry的脸，Harry对此感到颇为失望。“你为什么要帮James的忙？”他质问，“仅仅因为他是你的同类？”  
Merlin被惊醒一样看进Harry的眼睛，他突然凑近吻了Harry一下，嘴唇上感觉到合成人冰凉的皮肤触感，Harry惊讶不已，他正要说什么，门铃响了起来。  
一个男人站在门外，已经对Harry的应门速度感到不耐烦了，但在看见Harry的拐杖时露出了恍然大悟的神色，他穿着件溅有雨水污痕的连帽衫外套，两手留在口袋里，长长的胡须有种枯黄的草色。“我的名字是Liam Hobbs，”他说，“我想你这儿有我的一个合成人？”  
Harry沉下脸，上下打量着对方。“那你就是Liam，”Harry皱眉，“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“别急，老家伙，”Liam耸耸肩，脸色也阴沉下来，“几天前有几个家伙找到我，问我一些关于我替伦敦一家俱乐部改装的一批合成人的事，我跟踪了他们，他们提到了你的名字。”  
Harry对Liam露出个假笑，劈手正要关上门，Liam挡住了他。“啊噢，”一个无赖的笑容浮起在改装者的脸上，“要我我可就不会这么做，你的合成人有故障，是吗？我打电话给售后服务部，他们马上就会派人来把它回收。”  
Harry自从退休以来还没这么生气过，除了他的腿伤疼痛的时候。“那么你想要什么？”  
“唔，”Liam探头朝他屋内看了一下，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
Harry不耐烦地坐在沙发上，手掌掐住拐杖把手，好像这样能缓解自己濒临爆发的情绪。Merlin在看见Liam以后从自己所坐的地方站了起来，把头转向Harry，一脸不敢苟同，眉头皱了起来。“我想这是非常不安全的环境因素，Harry。”Merlin说，意外听起来忧心忡忡。  
“对，没关系，”Harry忍耐地说，“这位先生是保险公司派来的，他只需要了解一些问题。”  
Merlin望向Liam，Liam朝他露出个像是刚吞吃了松鼠的蛇的表情，然后就不再对他产生兴趣，这位不速之客四处转动眼珠，啧啧打量着Harry家的布置。Merlin打算离开，Harry叫住他，让他在自己旁边坐下。  
“我没有一整天，Hobbs先生，”Harry说，“你能证明他是你的吗？”  
“我当然能证明，”Liam舔了舔唇，用一种令Harry厌恶的甜腻腻的声调说，“事实上，他本来在我的地方工作，我是一家合成人俱乐部的老板，而他是从我这儿逃跑的合成人。”  
“你是否有任何证据，”Harry连眉毛都没抬，“序列号？牌照号码？运行年限？”  
“我的俱乐部是合法的，先生，”Liam哈哈一笑说，“所有的合成人都拿到了拍照，尽管，我很肯定这小婊子已经把我给他上的牌照毁掉了，这就是为什么我现在才找到他。”  
“如果你不记得牌照号码，”Harry惋惜地叹了口气，“那我们就没什么好谈的了。”  
“唷，等等，”改装者把两只手掌互拍一下，嬉皮笑脸地说，“我有别的办法证明它是我的。”  
Merlin再次在Harry身边动了一下，搁在大腿上的两只手掌都朝后退了些许，他扭头看着Harry，声音里的担忧这一次明显了几分。“Harry，我认为这种举动存在极大安全隐患。”  
Harry勉强朝他笑了一下，但他的大部分心思被改装者所说的话占据了。他看着Liam Hobbs拿出一台笔记本电脑，一边启动它，一边嘴里哼起了小调。“什么样的办法？”Harry问。  
“喔，你知道Persona的合成人要开启成人模式有多么麻烦吗？后来我简化了它，我真是个天才，我把它简化成了一道指令，现在我只需要输入这个指令。”  
Harry盯着改装者的脸，脸色已经冷了下来，后者耸耸肩。“我能——？”  
Harry举起一只手抬了抬拐杖底端，类似于请的手势，Liam站起来，走到Merlin跟前，抓住对方的手腕，读出一组由两个词语组成的指令。“测距，”Liam说，“测距，你这杂种。”  
Harry皱起眉，看见Merlin突然把两手从膝上抬起，站起身来，离开沙发，走到房屋中央，开始除掉自己身上的所有衣物，在做这件事时，他虽然有条不紊，但他完全不像是注意到了房间里的其余人，仿佛他的感官已经全部关闭了。  
Harry厉声叫他停下，但Merlin仿若根本没有听到他的话。  
脱掉最后一件衣物以后，Merlin赤裸站在壁炉前，转了个身，在Harry震惊的视线下，他回到沙发上，用一种耻辱的姿态交出自己的后背，跪趴下来，分开两腿，膝盖摩擦着地面，闭上眼睛。  
“见鬼。”Harry听见自己震惊的低喃。  
改装者嗤笑一声，抬手抚摸Merlin的背部，合成人完全失去自我意志般拱起腰贴向他的手掌，眼睛仍然紧闭着。“怎么样，”Liam Hobbs炫耀地说，“现在能证明它是我的了吗？我能把它带回去了？”  
Harry用拐杖顶部狠狠打了一下对方的手肘，改装者痛叫一声把手缩了回去，他后退一步时Harry已经气喘吁吁地站起来，揪住他的领子。“你是在哪找到他的？”  
“我？”眼前的男人显然觉得他莫名其妙，“它是那种报废了的没人要的军用垃圾，我把它带回来改造成这样，它还真应该感谢我。我他妈确实干得不错，嗯？你真该看看它刚运来时的样子，那可真是一团糟。”  
Harry不想听从Liam嘴里吐出来的一个字，抬手掐住对方的喉咙，直到改装者开始大叫并且用手拍打壁炉时，Harry才放开他。“把那模式关掉，”Harry说，“然后我们好好谈谈。”  
“你有什么毛病？”Liam推开他的手，气愤不平地重新坐下，“让我们把话说清楚了：我今天会带着我的合成人回去，否则，我就报警让他们把他回收，或者我告诉记者关于兀鹰任务的事——我想他们一定很高兴知道这种事。”  
Harry没理睬他，而是先脱掉自己的薄羊毛衫盖在Merlin身上，拍拍他的手腕，告诉他现在可以起来了，但Merlin仍然维持那种姿势一动不动。Liam懒洋洋坐在沙发上，两腿叉开，幸灾乐祸地看着Harry尝试。“没用的，它只听我的命令，”Liam说，“关掉成人模式，11号。”  
Merlin从两手撑在沙发上的姿势中苏醒，重新坐下，Harry抓住他的肩膀，安慰地握紧，阻止他继续因为自己全身赤裸而颤抖。处理完这一切，Harry严厉地望向那个改装者。  
“你是怎么知道兀鹰的？”  
“你知道你的玩具娃娃刚到我那时都泄露了什么吗？”Liam耸肩笑笑，“出了故障的玩具可不是个安全的玩具，Hart先生。你们在贝鲁特干过什么，你觉得这个故事卖给记者值多少钱？  
Harry猛地撑起自己朝对方扑去，他挥起一拳，丧失理智用上了自己全部的力气，Liam倒向一旁，毫不客气地回敬了他几拳。如果Harry的腿没问题，大概现在已经结果了对方，但他现在只能像一袋开了口的面粉一样倒在对方身上，手肘在沙发上打滑，艰难地想要找回平衡，他挣扎着打开戒指的开关，正要抵上对方的要害，改装者已经抓住烟灰缸，眼看要向他的头砸下来——  
一声枪响中断了地毯上这场恶斗。Liam张着嘴，脸上的表情仿佛一个滑稽的玩偶，子弹穿过他的胸前，打穿了他的肺，Harry听见自己急剧的呼吸声，还有Merlin的脚步声。  
过了一阵，他看见Merlin的脸在死人的肩膀后方出现，Merlin手里平稳地端着他的手枪。  
“对不起，Harry，”Merlin的脸色很平静，“我必须保证我的主要用户的安全。”

Percival出现在门口，身后跟着朗声抱怨路况的James。和James的健谈不一样，Percival只说必要的话，他看见Merlin的第一句话是：“他现在在哪？”  
Merlin把他带到半小时前已经死去的男人现在所在的位置，Harry坐在一把扶手圈椅上，正对着尸体，听到Percival和Lancelot的脚步声抬起头来一笑。“晚上好，先生们。”  
Percival厌恶地瞥了眼尸体的脸，看着Harry。“耶稣啊，”他说，“你非得搞出这摊乱子？你又不是第一天杀人了，就不能让他少流点血？”  
“他的意思是，”James看见Harry不悦的脸色赶紧补充道，“他很高兴到这来帮忙，Harry。”  
Harry瞧了Merlin一眼，Merlin几不可闻地叹口气。“恐怕开枪的不是他，是我，James。”  
Percival再瞥了Harry一眼，这次脸色缓和了些，但仍然望着Harry仿佛他是个不计后果的疯子。“你该庆幸你的合成人还会装消声器，”Percival对Harry说，“否则警察已经来了。”  
“别这么看着我，Patrick，”Harry耸肩，“他跟踪了你派去找他的人，从而找到了我——从这方面来看，你也有责任。”  
在两人唇枪舌剑却又不无友好地商量如何处理尸体的问题时，Merlin发现James悄悄探索了一下自己的系统，于是朝对方郑重摇了摇头。James后退一步，靠近他的耳根歪过头来。  
“你把他引来的？”James悄声说。  
“我不知道你在说什么，James。”Merlin回答，漠然望着地毯上Liam的那张脸。  
James没说话，只是分享给他自己这几天的经历，Merlin在读到James脑里那幅为自己做润滑，好让他能像人类一样分泌体液的情景以后皱起眉头。“这不会有什么好结局，James。”  
“我不在乎，”合成人固执地说，“我已经替你联络到Arthur了，你为什么要和他单独见面？”  
Merlin并没有正面回答他，而是递给他一张面巾纸，然后指了指他的手指。“你在漏油，”Merlin传来的讯息指向James的食指尖，早上被面包刀割破了的地方，“别让他闻到机油的味道。”  
Merlin说完以后蹲下来，在Harry的对面望着尸体的脸，他眼里的冷酷一闪而逝，重新回复那张毫无表情的脸。在两个人类惊讶的目光下，他的手盖上尸体，合上死人的眼睛。


End file.
